Otra vez
by Neran
Summary: Basta un pequeño guiño o asentimiento de cabeza y se vuelven a enzarzar en esa lucha que ellos se empeñan en llamar de otra manera. Pero es una lucha, al fin y al cabo, llena de poder y sentimientos encontrados. Sirius


**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR_**

_Hola! Bueno, este fic es para **Paulita Granger** que lo pidió en el foro Weird Sisters... Si os gusta dadle las gracias a ella, porque si no no existiría esta historia_

_Advertencias: Contiene lemmon, si no te gusta, no tienes edad, etc... por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo_

_No tiene en cuenta los libros 5º, 6º ni 7º_

_Dejad reviews para saber vuestra opinión!_

* * *

**Otra vez**

Ella lo siente. Le siente. Sus manos, grandes, ásperas, masculinas, recorriendo su cuerpo con caricias. Sus labios, finos, dejando húmedos besos allí donde ya tocaron sus manos. Ella le siente y aun así piensa que tiene que ser mentira. Es como un sueño del que no desea despertar, como una borrachera interminable. Está embriagada de placer y, por un rato, puede olvidarse de que es un placer culpable. Jadea mientras él besa los alrededores de su ombligo y se arquea, buscando más. Siempre más.

Los dos saben que todos están ya en el piso de abajo, reunidos en la cocina de Grindmaud Place número 12, pero no les importa lo más mínimo. Saben que Harry podría subir en ese mismo instante, abrir la puerta sin llamar y quedarse a medias de decir la frase: "Dumbledore ha llegado, vamos a empezar la reunión".

Pero eso tampoco les importa demasiado.

Normalmente Hermione se tortura psicológicamente. Demasiado, según Sirius, aunque nunca hablan de ello. Realmente nunca suelen hablar mas de lo necesario. Basta un pequeño guiño, un asentimiento de cabeza y se vuelven a enzarzar en esa lucha que ellos se empeñan en llamar de otra manera. Pero es una lucha, al fin y al cabo, llena de poder y sentimientos encontrados que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ver ni dejar al descubierto.

Sirius se ha quitado los pantalones y todo lo que viene debajo de ellos. Hermione le mira, como tantas otras veces, anonadada. No puede creer que un hombre de la edad de Sirius despierte sus hormonas adolescentes como lo hace. Y eso que ella ya no se considera una adolescente. No después de dos años de haber terminado Hogwarts. Él vuelve a recostarse sobre ella, trasmitiéndole el calor de su piel morena. Ella se estremece, la piel de Sirius está muy caliente o la suya demasiado fría, pero le siente arder encima de ella.

Hermione no puede esperar más, sabe lo que viene ahora, y no puede esperar. Se retuerce y gime bajito debajo del cuerpo de Sirius, solo para provocarle pues sabe que él la torturara hasta que casi la obligue a lanzarse a su yugular. Claro, Hermione lo sabe, es una estudiante aplicada, siempre fue la primera de la clase, y aprende rápido. Un rápido movimiento de su cadera, chocando con la de Sirius, hace que este pierda el control en pocos segundos. Y eso que él se considera un hombre ya maduro en cuanto a temas sexuales se refiere. Con Hermione no es lo mismo, nunca es lo mismo, solo puede pensar en frotarse contra ella una y otra vez cuando la tiene delante. Aun cuando delante de él esté también el resto de la Orden.

Hermione escucha el gruñido de Sirius, perruno, rudo, y le encanta. No sabe realmente a qué diablos está esperando el animago. De pronto nota la mano de Sirius acariciando su pelo, ese que queda bastante mas abajo de su ombligo, torturándola.

—Eres una niña muy mala... –le susurra él en el oído, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

Podría decirse que la voz de Sirius está llena de deseo y Hermione sabe que se está controlando para no empotrarla contra la cama. Todavía. La risita suave que suelta Hermione solo consigue que él le muerda la boca, esa boca rosa, pequeña, que le vuelve loco desde no sabe bien cuanto tiempo.

—Y tú eres un viejo pervertido...

A Sirius no le importa que ella le llame viejo, al menos no en las circunstancias actuales, en las que lo único que piensa es en cuanto va a hacerle gritar a la castaña. Hermione está perdiendo la paciencia, Sirius solo mueve sus dedos haciendo suaves círculos alrededor de la zona donde ella quiere que le toque, pero nunca lo hace.

Jadeando frunce el ceño, apartando la mano de Sirius con una de las suyas y tomando impulso para darse la vuelta y quedar otra vez uno encima del otro, esta vez es ella quien está arriba, con todo bajo control, como siempre le ha gustado hacer en todo.

—No aguanto mas... –Sirius sonríe con esa sonrisa perruna que tiene, enseñando todos los dientes y parte de las encías. La mira divertido de la reacción de Hermione, quien está sudando y siente su largo y enmarañado pelo castaño mas como un estorbo que otra cosa.

Hermione se dedica entonces a morder de manera juguetona uno de los pezones de Sirius, mientras que una de sus manos baja por el cuerpo del animago hasta encontrarse con lo que llevaba rato buscando, hasta poco a poco, y sin que Sirius pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, se acoplan de manera perfecta. Cabe añadir que tampoco es que Sirius quisiera evitarlo. Ese gemido ronco que abandonó su garganta al sentirse encerrado por ella le delataba. Ahora era el turno de Hermione para sonreír.

El vaivén que imponía ella le estaba volviendo loco, deseaba ir más rápido, más profundo. Cerrar sus manos en torno a la cadera de la chica y hundirse en ella hasta que no recordara ni quién era. Hermione gemía de manera escandalosa, casi no parecía la misma chica tranquila y discreta que años atrás había sido. Pero Sirius sabía que era ella. Era ella quien se inclinaba sobre él, con las rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo, y le devoraba los labios, hambrienta de él, jadeante y temblorosa por todo lo que él hacía. Le encantaba verla sudar, temblar de placer hasta que no aguantaba más, hacerla gemir a gritos su nombre cuando llegaba al clímax.

Como en aquel momento. Hermione casi cerraba los ojos mientras se derrumbaba sobre Sirius, incapaz de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Sirius, por su parte, aun se movía, delirando por la sensación opresora de sentir el orgasmo de Hermione. El gemido suave que ella dio en su oído fue suficiente como para que Sirius se corriera, gimiendo con fuerza contra la piel blanca de la chica, casi clavando sus dientes en el hombro y arqueándose tanto hacia delante que levantó a la chica con él del impulso.

Después de eso el colchón volvió a tocar la espalda empapada en sudor de Sirius. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se tumbó al lado del animago despacio, muy cerca, acurrucándose entre su cuello y su hombro moreno. Sirius la miraba, no pudiendo evitar pensar en que últimamente ella hacía eso, lo de acurrucarse, demasiado a menudo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo eso se había convertido en una rutina para Hermione y Sirius. No sabían bien como había comenzado todo. Tal vez un guiño, algún roce involuntario. No lo sabían.

Hermione, tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, en su habitación de la mansión Black, le daba vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué les pasaba a ella y a Sirius? ¿No entendían que estaban en guerra? ¿No entendían que la diferencia de edad era de 20 años? ¿No entendían que Sirius era lo único que le quedaba a Harry y que Hermione se lo estaba quitando?

Eso era lo que pensaba la chica. Y es que había llegado un punto en su relación-de-solo-sexo-con-Sirius-el-padrino-de-mi-amigo en que ella misma creía haber roto ese pacto tácito que tenían . Se pasaba el día esperando que llegara el momento en que se cruzaran en algún pasillo desierto, se quedaran solos en la biblioteca o se lanzaran miradas cargadas de pasión en las reuniones de la Orden. Hermione pensaba que Dumbledore tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Eran demasiado obvios.

Pero es que ella no podía evitarlo. Sin querer, puede que incluso antes de empezar a acostarse con él, se había enamorado de Sirius, lisa y llanamente. Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama, bufando de frustración. ¿Quién le mandaba a ella meterse en esos líos amorosos?

—Yo solita me lo he buscado... –se dijo tras cubrirse la cara con la almohada.

Suspirando se levantó, se miró una sola vez en el espejo que había en una de las paredes de la habitación antes de salir por la puerta. Nunca había sido muy coqueta, en realidad nunca le habían importado cosas como tener bien el pelo ni ir maquillada. Muchas veces se reía en secreto de Lavender y Parvati por ser tan frívolas, pero ahora comprendía que tal vez no era una cuestión de frivolidad. Quería gustarle a Sirius, parecerle la chica más guapa de la reunión y, con un poco de suerte, intentar que él se enamorara de ella también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dumbledore acababa de dar las últimas instrucciones para esa semana y había dado por terminada la reunión. Hermione, sentada en una silla en medio de Harry y Ron, aun podía sentir esa mirada gris del padrino de su mejor amigo sobre ella. Esa mirada que conseguía hacerle perder la noción de todo lo demás por completo. Sirius solo había estado mirándola por una hora escasa y Hermione ya no podía esperar mas para dejarse caer junto a él en una cama, en una mesa o en cualquier parte.

Sacudió hacia atrás su melena castaña, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, no podía estar todo el día pensando en tirarse a Sirius. No estaba bien. Nada bien... Suspiró, apoyando un codo en la mesa y tapándose los ojos con la mano. El caso era que se sentía tan maravillosamente bien...

—Hermione.– la aludida dio un respingo en la silla, mirando casi asustada en la dirección de la conocida voz. Sirius sonreía, con la arrogancia y autosuficiencia que le eran tan características. Hermione pensó en ese momento que todo el mundo que les mirara podría darse cuenta de que se acostaban juntos. Y se moría de vergüenza solo de pensarlo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? –Él pareció sonreír más, parecía notar lo nerviosa que estaba y disfrutar enormemente con ello. Hermione frunció el ceño, seguramente Sirius sabía que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Puedes acompañarme a la biblioteca a buscar esos tratados de los Gnomos que nos ha pedido Dumbledore?- Hermione acentuó su cara de extrañeza, pero trató de disimularlo. La verdad era que apenas se había enterado de lo que el director de Hogwarts había dicho durante la reunión. Los ojos de Sirius diciéndole que iban a devorar cada rincón de su cuerpo la habían distraído demasiado.

—Claro...

Y ahí iban otra vez. Derechos a su perdición mientras subían por las escaleras interminables de la antigua mansión de los Black. Sirius iba delante de ella, como si le estuviera mostrando el camino a algún invitado. Pero Hermione no era ninguna invitada.

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca lo que menos hicieron fue buscar los tratados de los Gnomos. Sirius la había acorralado contra una de las estanterías abarrotada de libros y besaba su cuello desesperadamente. Quería sentirla estremecerse, gemir de placer por él. Y él no sabía desde cuando quería todo eso.

La blusa de Hermione cayó rápidamente al suelo, seguida del resto de la ropa de la castaña. Las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de Sirius no tardaron mucho más.

—Sirius... –Intentaba decirle ella reprimiendo un gemido.– Alguien podría entrar...

—Shh... – Y él volvió a hincarle suavemente sus dientes en el cuello.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerían así? Se preguntaba Hermione horas después del encuentro con Sirius mientras estaba tumbada sobre las sábanas de su cama. Su parte racional no entendía a ninguno de los dos. Necesitaban tocarse, besarse, lamerse... Y para Hermione era imposible no sucumbir a la tentación que representaba Sirius.

Un crujido el la puerta del cuarto la hizo sobresaltarse. Se incorporó al ver una figura alta, oscura, recortada contra la poca luz que entraba del pasillo.

—¿Qué...? –Un olor conocido llegó a su nariz haciéndola callar.

—Te echaba de menos...

Las palabras de Sirius la confundían. Ellos no tenían una relación formal. Eran, lo que los demás llamarían, amantes. Ya está. Sirius no tenía ningún motivo para ir a las tantas de la madrugada a su habitación a decirle que la echaba de menos. No tenía ningún sentido.

Aunque por otro lado, el corazón de Hermione martilleara con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—¿Qué... Qué has dicho?– Sirius cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, cogiendo una de las manos de Hermione.

—He venido porque te echaba de menos.– Se encogió de hombros. Hermione pensaba que se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando.– ¿Sabes, Hermione? Me he dado cuenta de algo... Y me preocupa...

La voz de Sirius parecía a punto de quebrarse. Hermione se sentía como si tuviera el corazón fuera del pecho, palpitándole en el puño cerrado de Sirius.

—Yo... Sirius...–Él no la dejó terminar. Se inclinó hacia ella y juntó los labios de ambos. Era un beso muy diferente de todos los que Hermione había compartido son Sirius. Este tenía algo... Algo que le decía que Sirius no quería lo de siempre de ella. Era un beso especial. Cargado de ternura.

—He sido un idiota –Sentenció él, mirando fijamente a los ojos marrones de la chica. Había un brillo en su mirada que Hermione no había visto nunca en los ojos de Sirius.– Creo que me he enamorado de ti y ahora no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo.

—Sirius...– Hermione no quería romper el contacto visual con Sirius pero se sintió sofocada ante las palabras de él. Sofocada y más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en toda su vida.

Sirius volvió a besarla, con más pasión ahora, regalando caricias por todo el cuerpo de Hermione que alcanzaban sus manos. Era sublime, maravilloso, pensó Hermione. Sirius la quería, la quería tanto como ella le quería a él. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero sabía que él también se había dado cuenta.

Y cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de que no había sido una vez de tantas. Esa había sido su vez, cuando sus corazones habían dejado la carcasa protectora en alguna parte recóndita de sus seres.

Sirius no se molestó en volver a su habitación. Hermione tampoco se quejó. Ahora ella era la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta. Sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho de Sirius. Si no era la más feliz, al menos era como ella se sentía en ese momento.

Fin.


End file.
